Claudio Unkrich
Claudio Unkrich is a main party member in the 2019 video game YIIK: A Postmodern RPG. Background Claudio Unkrich grew up in a poor neighborhood. When his younger brother disappeared, Chondra and Claudio desperately tried to find him and spread the news of his disappearance, but due to the media's disinterest in covering the story of a missing African American boy, they were unable to make any progress on finding him. Chondra and Claudio were upset for years. When their grandfather passed away, they had even less family. However, their grandfather left Claudio a handsome sum of money in his will as his inheritance, which Claudio invested in making a chain of record stores across New Jersey that seem to attract many customers. When Alex Eggleston, Michael K., and Rory Mancer visited their record shop in search of a record called Mystical Ultima LP Legend, Claudio gladly went along and invited Chondra to go with him. The five, and eventually six when they rejoined with Vella, would become friends. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Defeated the Mall Rats and their Entity. Contributed to the battle against the Proto-Comet. Should be on a similar level to Chondra Unkrich) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Somewhat comparable to Chondra. Can slice a thousand times in an instant. Fought with the Mall Rats and their Entity. Also contributed to the battle against the Proto-Comet) Durability: Universe+ Level (Takes hits from Entities. Entities are the only survivors of the destruction of their reality. Survives at least one hit from the Mall Rats and their Entity. Has some of the higher HP in the game.) Hax: Flight, Time Manipulation, (can slow down time with Time Energy, which is accumulated by taking damage), Healing with Food, Stun Inducement (His stronger sword techniques can stun), Luck Manipulation (Passive luck stat determines if critical hits occur), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (If characters rise above material goods, they are not bound by fate or destiny anymore), and Poison (Can travel through toxic goop indefinitely) Intelligence: Above Average (More informed than Alex. Claudio is a business entrepreneur and seems to be one of the more skilled party members.) Stamina: High (Slices opponents dozens to thousands of times in one attack.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight': All Soul Survivors can fly freely *'Time Manipulation': Can slow down time with Time Energy, which is accumulated by taking damage *'Luck Manipulation': All characters have a passive luck stat, which determines critical hits. *'Stun Inducement': With better Bushido techniques, Claudio can stun opponents. Techniques *'Bushido:' Claudio wildly slices, and the more times he attacks, the stronger a technique he can unleash. **'1000 Slashes': The next level of Bushido. Deals more damage. **'Sparrow Song': The next level of Bushido. Stuns and deals more damage. **'Assassin Blade': The strongest and final version of Bushido. Stuns and deals the most damage. Equipment *'Bokken:' The default sword in the game. It is a wooden one that Claudio practices with. *'Training Katana:' Claudio's ultimate weapon. A katana ideal for learning. *'Food:' Heals party members, or herself. Also can be thrown with her techniques. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Should be superior to the Golden Alpaca, which absorbs Entities *Fought with the Proto-Comet *Fought the Mall Rats and their giant Entity *Can destroy skulls the size of a small human Speed/Reactions *Can dodge bullets from police officers *Capable of avoiding lasers from space aliens *Kept up with the Proto-Comet, which can travel across realities *Can travel miles in a matter of seconds Durability/Endurance *Survives blows from the Entities *Can survive attacks from the Proto-Comet, which destroys realities *Can take bullets and survive *Only takes chip damage from poisonous goop Skill/Intelligence *Practices with a real sword *Seemingly self-taught with the blade *Can attack thousands of times or even kill before the opponent can move *Somewhat more informed on modern issues than Alex is *One of his actual past lives was a ronin or samurai of some kind Weaknesses *Not all sword combos are powerful *Susceptible to BFR, such as the Banish of the Proto-Comet *Sickness, paralysis, and other conditions can be somewhat of a setback Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:YIIK: A Postmodern RPG Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Indie Game Characters